Momon, Big Black Changeling
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: They gave a second character slot to Yggdrasil. Now Ainz Ooal Gown has an "other self", a flesh-and-blood body with all the pros and cons. And he will of course use it for... certain things. Contains adult themes! My first story, please be patient!
1. Prologue: A Pair of Courtesans

**_This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button._**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((((((()()((

In the game Yggdrasil, the developers introduced the concept of a "second character", after a long time of saying that one avatar was the limit. This was to help with subscriptions, as a lot of people had already left the game.

This was of course too late to stop the downward spiral of Ainz Ooal Gown, and Momonga was the only one who was able to try out a second character. Momonga chose to be a warrior type, after his admiration of an old guildmate, Touch Me. He was able to become a high-level through repetitive grinding, while still maintaining his duties as Guildmaster of a near-dead Guild.

And then, the game ended. And he was sent to a different world...

For quite a while, his priorities were on trying to find out about this place. And then he wanted to adventure, and he went out as "Momon", a Dark Knight. But what his NPCs assumed to just be an overlord wearing high-class armor-

-was actually a doppelganger, his "second character", with a dream build that his friends would have laughed at back in the game. But here in this new world, it was actually quite effective.

And that was not discounting the various stimuli he was able to feel as his second character, unlike his lich form as Momonga-no, Ainz Ooal Gown.

He could eat at taverns, he could drink and be drunk again, he could even feel the cool wind and the sensation of a hot plate.

He could even do a certain thing, the one thing his NPCs wanted him to do, but could not as Ainz Ooal Gown.

And that thing was...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((((((()()((

They were chosen out of all the high-class courtesans in the Kingdom.

It was a special job: something coming from the Adventurers' Guild of all places. It was definitely hush-hush-they were taken to a certain noble's mansion, where even the noble was not present.

There, they met certain people who'd explained the job, and the hefty bounty attached.

To put it bluntly, it was a very complicated child-raising mission. They would couple with the client, be "bred" successfully, then they would carry the children to term. There would be enormous finances to care for them to pregnancy, and then it would be their choice later if they wanted to raise their child, or give it to the Guild for adoption. Either way, they would be set for life, their rewards outstripping even a minor noble's-as long as they spent it wisely.

Of course, they were chosen specifically not just for their looks. They knew, objectively, they weren't the pinnacles of beauty or anything. If they were, they'd have tried to be a noble's mistress. They were just girls who knew a lot of tricks, and for the right price they'd try it on any man.

They were chosen, they were told, because one of them was indirectly related to a famous Mithril-class adventurer, who also had a father and grandfather who were adventurers. And the other woman was the bastard daughter of a noble house, though how the Guild knew that piece of information they'd never know.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((((((()()((

It was very dangerous, he thought, to reveal his second character to the NPCs of Nazarick.

Although a lot of them were tempting "targets", and were very much eager-or so it seemed-he did not want to soil the creations his friends had made. He also did not want to be that type of boss who took advantage of his position to abuse one's subordinates.

This was why he'd hidden his nature as a Dire Doppelganger from even Nabe, who was the one traveling with "Momon". He didn't know why anyone in Nazarick wasn't aware of it, but it worked to his advantage while the secrecy lasted.

But the people in this world were different. And though he did not want to just run around the world, abusing his skills and going on a mating frenzy, he knew it would just ruin his reputation.

So at first, he went to a certain place, made discreet inquiries, and used his gold and magic to make sure his desire was as secret as it could be. Some people were able to arrange something for him.

Then he ordered Nabe to fulfill a certain quest, and to return only in the morning.

And then he went to the meeting place, to the hotel where they waited.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((((((()()((

They'd been told who Momon was, and what he'd done. He'd apparently killed some strong Vampire by himself, and had resolved that Zuranon crisis in E-Rantel, also mostly by himself. An adamantite-ranked adventurer, which meant that he was at the cutting edge of that profession. Couple that with the knowledge of his companion, "Beautiful Princess" Nabe, who was said to always accompany him, and it was hard to imagine anything else of Momon than a seasoned veteran.

But when they first met this Momon face-to-face, in a room set aside for their meeting. Almost like a giant, he was, easily towering over them. But all they could see of him was a big, awkward virgin. They had a certain nose for those things, recalling several times they were paid to teach sex to the children of nobles. If it was not in their manner, then at least it was something in their eyes which betrayed their inexperience.

Momon wore a loose-fitting set of clothes, which he'd bought at a nearby shop. His black armor was nowhere to be seen, but that did not mean he was entirely defenseless. And if these two women even attempted to do anything... well, he had a plan for that.

But there was something that made his rationality wither. Maybe it was the incense-like stuffiness in the air, as a thick atmosphere of an unknown scent filled the room. Or maybe it was the sight of two scantily-dressed women, one with red hair, tanned skin and breasts almost spilling through her clothes, and the other a lithe, blonde, pale beauty, her breasts perky.

A distant part of him thought that these women didn't look that great. At least, compared to the Nazarick NPCs. And he'd be damned if any of his guildmates caught him doing this-back in Earth he'd never as much looked at a soapland in his life. And yet here he was in a room with two prostitutes, in a body that wasn't his.

"Good evening, milord, I am Reena," said the redhead. Her voice was high, almost squeaky. "Good evening, Sir Momon, I am Feena." said the blonde, her voice more low and sultry. Obviously those weren't their real names. "Is this your first time?" they asked with a coy smile.

 _How the hell was he supposed to answer that._ They had moved closer to him, on either side. If he was standing, they wouldn't even reach his chest; this worried them a bit, wondering what kind of package he had. Momon almost hissed as he felt their hands on his body, warm and smooth. "No..." he said. "Not exactly."

Reena chuckled. "No need to be shy, milord." Feena agreed, saying, "We're the only ones here."

"W-well, it's my first time in a _menage a trois,_ " he said, reaching tentatively to touch their shoulders. His Momon hands were large, almost covering their upper arms. _Fuck, they're smooth,_ he thought.

 _Fuck he's smooth_ , the women thought. He's not a virgin, maybe? Either that, or he was a master actor. His expression hadn't wavered, his face was like carved granite almost. But there was still that hesitation in his eyes that had made them think he was still new to all this. Maybe it was just a part of his play.

"Oh?" the blonde said, whispering directly in his ear. "Then this'll certainly be a... new experience, milord? I'm so very excited." They were still trying to gauge how this was going. Since he wasn't dictating how this encounter would go, then they had to play at the game of seduction. An old, tired game, but one they've played many times before.

"Are there any concerns you have?" Reena teased. "Or is there anything in particular you want us to do?"

"N-no, but I'd like to get started on it, if you don't mind!" Momon said. His virgin senses couldn't comprehend foreplay or anything like "games"; he wasn't like a certain former guildmate of his, who played ero-games a lot, and might know how to better navigate through these situations.

"Oh my, how forceful, milord," Feena said, mouthing the word like she was eating it. "Feena, we can stop teasing him," said Reena. "It is obvious that milord has a lot of love to give, and he intends to give it all night."

 _You got that right_ , he wanted to say, but it sounded stupid in his head. Instead, he started unbuckling his clothes.

Feena made a cat-like meowing sound. "Allow us, milord." "We're responsible for unpeeling you," said Reena. They began to take off his clothes, taking off the coat with a deliberate slowness, then unbuttoning the under-shirt with care. The bare body underneath was just as they expected. His skin was rough and tainted with numerous scars, sun-tanned in places and pale for the rest, each inch probably recalling a tale of his death-defying exploits. They cooed and oohed appropriately, running their fingers delicately over his skin, but were careful to avoid touching a scar directly. (They had learned their lessons young: while some men boasted of their scars, others got furious about being reminded, and were often violent as a result)

Momon, for his part, was glad that they saw nothing amiss with [Veteran Body]. According to his practice with the skill, it just showed a body that was used to a lot of battles. It was not as exotic, or as alien, as his other bodies.

"Well now," said Feena, pushing her body against Momon's body. "Shall you do the honors, milord?" Momon grunted, and immediately ran his hands over their proffered bodies, unwrapping them like a gift for his sake, and his alone. The clothes were not complicated to remove, foresight again guarding against men who got frustrated of too much ties or ribbons or bodices that took too long to unclasp.

Momon's eyes widened as he finally saw the women in all their naked glory. A scene he could only glimpse through magazines and internet porn (and, just a little, Albedo or Shalltear) was now right before his eyes. Reena acted modest, shyly covering her unshaved mound, while Feena stood proud, hiding nothing. His cock, half-awake, began to swell in anticipation.

"I-is it fine with us?" Reena asked. "If you want, you may still ask for another," said Feena, though the two of them certainly hoped he wouldn't. Neither did not want to give up a lucrative opportunity like this.

"N-no I'm fine," said Momon, reaching for the two. They both smiled as he began to run his hands over their bodies, his palms catching against skin made slick by numerous oils and lotions. They both felt really smooth, and really warm, and they both smelled really good. Momon was overwhelmed, but none of it showed to the two women, who were waiting for his next move.

 _Should his next move be a fellatio request?_ It would be fun to have two women servicing him, but maybe that was too much. Plus he wasn't sure he could last long. The last thing he wanted was for him to be called a quickshot, Momon's body or no. He considered attempting to finger them, but he knew he had no technique whatsoever. He'd again just end up embarrassing himself.

He did swipe a finger over their slits, one bare, the other unshaved. It was just a quick touch, and both women squeaked. Something jumped in his mind. Crap, this was too hot, he thought.

At his agreement, he stood and allowed them to take his trousers down. He wore [Veteran's Presence], an addon to [Veteran Body], which also (in this world) changed his dick to something different. He hoped it wouldn't disappoint the women, or make them pity him.

He was impressive, they both thought, when they finally got to undressing him fully. It was a dick of very impressive length and girth. Well, it was to be expected that a Hero of such caliber also hold a splendid secret weapon in his pants. Now, the question was on how he wanted the women to work with it, or if he wanted to get down to business.

Momon crossed his arm. "Let's go," he said, turning towards the bed. The women looked at each other, raising brows. Almost definitely a virgin. A virgin attempting to look cool, trying to avoid embarrassment by showing his lack of experience. Well, they could work with that.

It just made this whole job seem simple.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((((((()()((

It wasn't that simple.

"Ooooh! Ah! Ah! Aheeeh!" Wordless shouts and yelps were the only thing coming from Reena's mouth. Her eyes stared unseeing, tears misting at the corners. Her limbs were splayed lazily-like a doll's with its strings cut-as an unrelenting Momon pounded away into her pussy. Her dark skin rippled as his balls slapped at her pussy, her breasts jiggling with every solid thrust. Fluids pooled on the sheets underneath her body, most of them concentrated on her slick, well-used cunt, and below her drooling mouth.

Beside her, Feena lay like a discarded lump. Her wet mop of blonde hair obscured the lurid expression on her face. Her pale skin was thoroughly flushed in places. Her thighs twitched in the after-echoes of many orgasms, each brought about by the iron-like rod attached to one Dark Hero. Drying cum collected on the edge of her pussy, symbol of a woman well and truly bred. For now, at least.

Feena had just finished Round 3, after all. Now Reena was just halfway through Round 4.

The two women felt like they'd underestimated the Dark Hero. Virgin though he might have seemed, with his lack of foreplay or unsubtle advances, but his technique was well advanced beyond anything they had experienced. Many clients had purported themselves of a dozen personal pleasure techniques before, but most of the time they had to work to time their orgasmic cries to fool them. Rare were the truly good, and they were good fucks, but still couldn't last beyond two rounds.

At first he had been hesitant, and they even had to guide him to their pussies. They tried to teach him to make them wet with their fingers at first, and he seemed an eager student, although the size of his fingers made it hard to do right. With pussies only slightly wet, they urged him to start. His beginning attempts were fumbling, almost cute. While he filled them deeper than most of the men they'd met, he still thrust like an unsure rookie. Then, after his first cumshot in Reena, everything changed. Something seemed to click in the Hero's mind. Before he could move on to Feena, his dick still hard inside Reena, he began to pummel away with a lot more confidence, with a lot more force. Feena watched, awestruck, as Reena's face turned from smug, to uneasy, to neutral-trying to hold on to herself-then to gasping, her eyes wide, as she'd had her first orgasm, then straight up lust-driven as her face slackened, mouth gasping for breath, as orgasm after orgasm hit her. Feena could tell it wasn't fake-the face could change and a voice could deceive, but the body doesn't lie. The growing stain steaming hot on the bed beneath Reena's ass could not be faked.

Feena tried to play it off, tried to sound unimpressed, haughty. He was still rock-hard, ready to go. With the relative difference in their sizes, it was almost like a grown man hanging over a small girl. The first few thrusts had been slightly painful, reaching into places not used for a while. Then the real fucking began. Momon seemed to have learned from breaking in Reena. In the space of fifteen minutes, she went from perplexed, to incredulous, to panic-stricken as the first signs of her climax came over the horizon, as she began to feel exactly like a conquered woman when a growling Momon took her legs and pinned them to her chest, the new position making it like his cock were drilling right into her body, every stab an attack at her very core, her whole body subsumed by Momon's superior form; and she came, hard and true and strong, then she spent the rest of the hour exactly as the other woman, a face succumbed wholly to pleasure.

Momon was now on seven (technically eight) rounds, and he showed no sign of stopping. Now, Momon struck with pure bestial force, each thrust meticulously hitting the pleasure spots inside their cunts, never slowing down until the final shot, until several orgasms and mini-orgasms had been wrung from their bodies like water from a sponge. The Dark Hero came, he bred, he conquered. And they, sophisticated courtesans of a hundred jobs, were reduced to nothing but breeding cattle, not even able to use one of their salacious techniques to please. Whatever Momon wanted, it wasn't in that, nor in unique positions, or the numerous plays. No, it was purely animalistic, all intent on thoroughly and repeatedly ravaging their insides, plowing through the entrance to reach the core and plant his seeds within, to make way for the life that was sure to come, again and again and again until their twats were stuffed with nothing but his cum, their wombs mere receptacles for his burning release.

Reena's voice had long gone hoarse, reduced to grunting and squealing like a completely rutted beast. Her eyes cleared for a moment when she realized another wave was coming, so much sweet torment that sent her even deeper into a blissful hell; she grasped the bedsheet, wanted to run, wanted to push away the pleasure until she could have time to prepare, have time to process it; but she was too weak, and Momon was still going strong, and all her struggling could do was send squish-squishing sounds everywhere as her sweat flicked around; and then the wave came, and she mouthed _No please no gods no mercy no_ , but all that came were voiceless gasps of "Oooh, aaah, oooh", and repeat; a white light engulfed her senses as she writhed, Momon, herself, the whole world forgotten as she floated in an abyss of pure pleasure.

As she lay there insensate, Momon turned off [Orcish Presence], and turned on [Minotaurian Presence]. His dick transformed instantly from its veiny, studded state, to a leaner, longer machine.

He reached for Feena, who flinched at his touch, her recovering senses seeing his hands and almost slapping them away, until she remembered her job, and she allowed him to take her, carry her absently like a butcher carting off a lump of meat. But now this was a surprise, as he laid her on top of Reena, and now he was over her, his head licking the valley between her small breasts. Then she felt him enter, and her eyes widened, he somehow felt different again, and just like before she tried to escape, tried to reason with him, but with a voice nearly gone, all she managed were vague whispers that he didn't hear; and now she knew she would be subjected to an entirely different sensation, as before, and oh fuck he was already in, he was hitting the spots again, and it felt different really, a bit slimier, a bit hotter, and her pussy would never be the same again: utterly ruined forever and ever, she wouldn't be able to work anymore but that was okay she'd raise his child and she'd spare the child from the stories of her life, and of the impossible father who'd birthed them, and of the one night where he utterly demolished all her walls, all her pretentions, turned her into little more than a wet rag wrapped around his dick, just a tool to be used, and why did it feel better with Reena below her, skin scraped against skin; this other woman she barely knew, but now seemed to know much closer than a sister, because she knew what it was to be subjected to Momon; but at the same time she resented the other for failing to sate him, failing to put an end to the relentless monster, for subjecting her yet again to another round; and fuuuck it's coming again, I don't want to, help me papa, mama, don't wanna pee, don't wanna go, please, gooods milord-and she fell yet again into a faint, becoming yet another doll-like thing that Momon kept on fucking with virginal glee.

Momon managed one more round with both women. He became worried when he saw the blood, so he used a healing potion.

Then he carried the pair to the bathroom.

By the time they came to, the water had washed off most of their mascara, and they smiled bitterly at their own faces, now revealed for the other two to see. Their cunts, once feeling sore, seemed fine, and for a horrifying moment they thought it had burnt off from all the fucking. But everything seemed fine; and Momon still seemed eager, ignoring the look of their "natural" beauties-or maybe he didn't see them as faces, just a pair of holes to fill?

Reena lay against the tiled wall, as Momon ordered, and he pushed Feena to lie on top of her, almost like they were embracing. Exhausted, all they could do was agree. And though the throbbing soreness was inexplicably gone, the familiar sensations of fucking did come, as the throbbing member came calling into Reena's entrance like a lovestruck repeat client. This close, Feena felt it everytime Momon scooped into Reena's pussy below her, felt it when her soft buttcheeks collided with a loud, echoing slap-slap against Momon's abdomen. And now she could see how he conquered much closely, Reena's face mere inches away, as the latter's composure yet again melted off like their mascara, her mouth rapidly exhaling puffs of breaths directly on her face, and even if she knew that this strange creature that Reena had become would be her in a short while, she still took pity; because inevitably this inhuman, undignified face had been and would be hers in a moment; and while she could still control her limbs she tightened them around Reena, coiling like a snake-or more like a mother wishing to spare one's child from the pain, and then quite unlike a mother she smothered Reena's blustering open mouth with her own, felt the other girl's breath channeling into her own, as if taking the exhaust of Momon's conquest readily into her own body; and she felt Reena tremble, sensed her climax, and she didn't let go, never let go, squeezing with all her might, because she knew what was coming, she knew it as soon as Momon's dick left Reena with a pop, knew it when she felt the fire-hot tip on her entrance; and she stared at Reena, Reena who was long gone, and she braced herself, knowing their faces would be, in a moment, exact mirrors of each other, two women fucked beyond recognition by a heroic level virgin.

They spent two more rounds in the bathroom; Momon could sense dawn approaching, and didn't want to spend too much time out of contact with Nazarick. Somehow they'd fallen asleep, and Momon tried to be gentlemanly and washed their bodies with water. They weren't so bad, he surmised, staring at their sleeping faces. They were the sort of "normal" beauty that tugged at the memories of the human Suzuki Satoru. He supposed he had been spoiled by Nazarick's perfection.

Then he wrapped them in bathrobes, then tucked them in under the covers unspoiled by sex. He left them a note thanking them for their time, and left a generous tip of money (he'd already paid his contacts beforehand). He debated on whether he should tell them about Carne Village, where they could be protected by Nazarick; then he debated on whether he should send some NPCs to watch over them. Then he shook his head-it would be foolish to commit resources to this kind of thing, and if he did then the NPCs would be bound to ask questions. He shuddered to think what Albedo would do, were she to discover the real "Momon".

The two awoke some-time later, as bars of sunlight stung their eyes. They looked around the empty room, spied the money on the table, and then looked at each other. That whole night seemed like some sort of shared hallucination-if not for the unmistakable smell of sex in the air.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((((((()()((

The two extended their stay at the hotel for almost a week. Two days were just spent lying on bed, waiting for their ravished hips to recover. Although the body itself was healed by spells, the phantom pounding feeling lingered.

They never met Momon again, and that was a relief. They did hear of his many exploits, when they were well into their terms. And when mention of him came, they'd recall that one night, rubbing their swollen bellies absently. They prayed that if the child were a boy, that he'd be less of a monster than his father; if it were a girl they prayed they would never have to meet a monster like their father.

As for Momon, his experiments would continue for quite a while. A lot of them didn't result in siblings for Feena and Reena's children, but those that did came out mere days from that fateful night.

In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, life continued as ever. Nazarick was busy with the assault on the lizardmen. Shalltear Bloodfallen lamented her recent betrayal. And Albedo pined for her lord's favor. All, unaware (for now), of Ainz's great success as Momon.

To be continued~~~

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()((((((()()((

 ** _Hi, tell me what you think! I can take ideas about girls, and maybe situations, for next chapters. Girls can be from other series, but just their description. Like maybe their noble kids or adventurers. Also planning Enri chapter and maybe that elf who was with Arche. Or maybe Arche herself hehe. No Nazarick yet though, I want it to be mystery with those guys until like after the big fire in the capital, when they'll catch Ainz with Evileye or her friends (omg lmao). So no smexy times with Albedo or meidos yet._**


	2. Special Chapter: Evileye

**This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

(Momon/Evileye) In the not so far future...

If there was one thing Evileye could always count on, it was her husband's willingness to follow her every whim.

Like a famished goat, he'd begun nibbling at her neck, furiously stripping away her gear without any regard for their value, while they'd hardly stepped into the threshold of their bedroom. His hands worked themselves feverishly over her cold skin, now warming by the transfer of skin.

"Dear," she said, in-between smacking, slobbery kisses. "Aniya's not asleep yet... Mmph... She could hear..."

Momon, Dark Hero, didn't seem to hear the mention of their daughter's name, as he completed the despoiling of her petite body. Fully naked, a flush on her cheeks, she was flung bouncing on top of their pristine bed, as he then worked to remove his own gear. The dark armor, the icon of so many years of heroism, whose noble form had captured her heart all those years ago, was just tossed to the floor, unneeded, useless for the upcoming purpose. Bit by bit, her husband revealed himself-in one of the rare instances that he revealed the man inside the armor.

Momon was a tall, sturdy-bodied man, with hair more gray than black. His features were exotic, a handsome quality equal, no exceeding, the exotic beauty of the Beautiful Princess (at least to her eyes). He was a man of few words, almost business-like in his dealings with day to day affairs. What verbosity and warmth he exuded was reserved alone for her and their daughter, though even in this upcoming act of coupling he was stoic, and let her do the loud work.

He got on the bed-he never jumped on it, like some child-and yanked her to him by the shoulder, resuming the aborted kiss. Rough, calloused hands travelled over her smooth body, making her shiver and squeal as they bumped against her sensitive spots. His hands never missed a spot, and with how big his hands were compared to her small body, he could cover whole miles of it with a single pass.

This was always the ritual when they made love. To warm her cold body up with his broad hands, rubbing and stroking and fondling-kindling not just his desires, but hers as well. A lot had been lost in her life as an undead, and though she'd had enchantments to enable her to live normally, enabled her to get wet, to climax, bear a child, there was no escaping the fact that she was who she was, and could never be constantly warm as a living woman.

Of course, the main sources of heat came from two things. The first was his mouth, as they kissed, the heat gradually began to spread from her mouth, to her head, then down her neck and beyond. The second was his penis, which lay alert but idle on her sex. It exuded a power as intense as a low level fireball used on her, awakening her organs, if not outright causing them to secret fluids, as a hand slowly glided down her smooth belly to cup her smooth, hairless opening.

They stopped kissing just enough to take a breath, and also adjust their bodies. Due to the great differences in their respective sizes, the couple took great care as to positioning, and pleasure. Most times she was on top, or straddling him while he sat. It made them slightly equal in her eyes, which was as it should be, no matter what her perverted ex-teammate Lakyus said.

He broke this kiss, then grabbed her by her hips as he went into a kneeling position, with legs spread apart. Knowing what was to come, she allowed herself to be flipped about, her crotch now pushed against his face as she hung upside-down, her head dangling just enough to reach the tip of his erect dick. She locked her thighs around his head, not too tight, just enough to hold her puckered clit against his waiting lips. She felt no discomfort being upside down-with no blood flowing to anywhere she would never get dizzy.

In this position, the heat transfer was maintained, from their bodies pressed together, lip to another lip; dick to a different lip. Hot breath wafted against her sex, the sensation making her curl her toes and purr.

She reached for his meat rod, delighting in its hardness, its heat, its size. Any other would have been put off by its thick, unwashed stench-to her it was the sweet musk of a hero, who'd taken her as wife. She crooned as she kissed the tip, then pooled her spit to pour down its length.

Though Tia boasted of pushing her lover to climax with just an armpit, Tina her feet and Lakyus her throat, Evileye relied on her swift, though sloppy combination of her mouth and hands. Her lover was too big for just one of her hands to work with, and her mouth was too small too take him all the way, so she had to make do with special techniques taught to her by a wise vampire teacher long ago. Not that he'd ever complained, of course; he rather loved it, even with nothing to compare it with.

After a few tentative smacks and kisses on the tip of his cock, as she tugged at its base, she let a single fang on her mouth slip out. Then she leaned in again, taking up to a quarter of his length in her mouth, then slowly, deliberately dragged it out-while now teasing the sensation of her fang just slightly out of reach, a slight, stinging sensation that immediately made his body rock, him gasping; but she was a master now, and although his cock jerked, surprised, the fang never touched skin.

She smirked, pleased that it still worked, as his cock almost seemed to lengthen even more, and his own service on her pussy became much more intense, as he now extended the tongue she loved so much to begin a steady, repeated "patrol" around her cunt. A teasing nibble on her erect clit, then quick, repeated licks up one side of her slit to her second hole, then back down the other side to her clit. Soon, the amount of heat in her body, added to her pleasure, triggered the enchantments which made her gush artificial liquid from her pussy, which now bathed her husband's lips. He continued to suck and lick through the sudden fountain, each stroke on her sensitive parts sending a jolt to her head. She moaned into his cock, while she alternated between fanged and fangless, causing him to grunt with every smack of her lip.

The telltale twitch his cock made her redouble her efforts. Her heat was now equal to his own, her body flush and well-permeated through their service. Drool now rained freely on his cock, even as her own sex was flooded by his own. She could sense her own climax coming, and she knew he could sense it too, as her back arched, the groans in her throat had become a muffled, cute howl, and her tiny legs shivered in the air like wind-blown branches. Through the haze of pure pleasure growing in her mind she focused on his member, her hands slick with pre and saliva as they rubbed from base to head with reckless, almost manic rhythm.

When she sensed his legs start to buck, she knew it was time. In that exact moment, his tongue hit a particular part of her sex, which sent her over the edge. A low, keening moan rumbled deep in her throat. She abandoned all restraint, and trusted him to receive her climax just as she would his own.

When Momon hissed loudly, she took him in as deep as she could, loosening her jaw as much as she was able, then cupped her hands on either side of her mouth. The first wave of his essence shot deep into her throat, his cock beginning to rock and jerk like a fish caught at a line. Spurt followed spurt, and though she was able to swallow the first couple of wads, the sheer volume expelled from his cocktip filled up her mouth to overflowing in no time. The excess she caught in her enclosed palms, even as she began to make loud, sucking sounds, in an attempt to vacuum his cum up her throat.

The smell was overpowering, and the smell of cum combined with the general unwashedness of Momon's body, would even go so far as stink. But to her, it was an overpowering musk, belonging to someone, the only one in the world, who was permitted to ravish this Evileye. That was not to say that she didn't enjoy the cum; in fact, it was one of her alternate, and abundant, sources of blood, which would in turn keep the enchantments on her body running. She had long gotten hooked on its taste, and now she savored each sticky serving her tongue shoved back up her throat.

Eventually, the thick shots became less frequent, then ceased, the cock resting against her bulging cheek like a piece of hot, inert steel. She rolled his cock in her mouth, even as she worked to finish gulping down all of his heat.

When she withdrew, a thick line of cum connected her lips to his urethra. She then squeaked, surprised, when it jerked one more time, shooting a small amount of cum to land on her blonde hair. She tightened her thighs around his neck, though she wasn't mad, just surprised that he'd been able to hold that thing in for a time to tease her. She turned her head and shot him a rueful look over her shoulder. She dragged her cum-stained fingers over her hair to extract his fluid, and ate it with a satisfied smack. Staring at the pristine, slick, and still-erect cock, she puckered her lips to give it one last kiss.

"How?" he asked next. Momon was a man of few words, and Evileye prided herself on knowing what he truly meant. This was the wife's privilege. She was flipped upright, then turned to face him. She rubbed her hands over his graying hair as he leaned in to run his tongue over her chest.

He was asking about the position. Top, bottom, spooning, standing-whichever she was in the mood in, he was ready and willing. If she wanted to leave it to him, then he'd pick sex against the nearby window. The window was large enough to accomodate her whole body, and so she'd be pressed against the glass, her fluids staining the surface. And while there'd been a certain thrill in the times they'd tried that, she somehow felt it rude to show the city her shameful self today, particularly since she'd be meeting its ruler, Queen Renner and her husband Grand-Prince Suzuki Satoru, on the morrow.

"Take a seat, darling," she whispered in his ear. His breath quickened-it was a mutually favorite position. Her back would be to his, and his would be to the wall, they would be in a seated position, Momon could engulf her tiny body, pampering her with his hands and his mouth, while she controlled the pace, going as fast as she wanted, or grinding in a slow, purposeful manner.

There was also another reason, but she kept that thought away-or else he'd see it on her face and suggest another position entirely.

He leaned against the headrest, their hands never idle as he fondled her sex and she ran her hands over his thick, graying hair. Sitting this way, she could scarcely touch the top of his head, but it did allow them to see eye to eye. He put his mouth against her breast, his warm, wet breath sending shivers down her spine.

She was ready to just bend her legs and guide his cock to her entrance in this way; but she turned around, spreading her legs while he caressed the sides of her slim, child-like torso. Slowly, she bent her knees, almost squatting, until she felt his tip against her sex. Her slick wetness sent sticky drops down onto his dick, which was still moist from her saliva.

"I love you, dear," she said breathlessly. He grunted, biting her ear. She squirmed, and took a deep breath. Then, she sank on his cock, her pussy engulfing it like a hungry mouth.

"Ooooh," she mouthed, riding the brief burst of pain that rushed through her body. One of the downsides to an undead body was her lack of a certain elasticity. Though, she was glad for the pain-but for the enchantments, she wouldn't have felt anything at all. That pain was proof she was alive, in a way.

By her estimate, he wasn't that deep yet, only a little over half of his cock had entered her. She sensed him hesitate, running his lips over her shoulder to make her shudder, asking the question that needed no words.

"Hold on," she breathed. "Leave it to me...!" It was something she'd repeated many times before, to assure Momon's kind, caring heart that she wasn't hurt.

But she was the frigging Landfall. She'd lived a long time, with only this shitty body as her constant companion. Two hundred years, though most of the time spent as a virgin-but one thing that didn't describe her was fragile. Nor less hesitant.

"Ah!" She couldn't resist the grunt from escaping her lips as she sank in deep, her outer lips now barely grazing his dark, hairy balls and the mattress. His cock was all the way up her tiny hole, which began to drool and excrete as a small wave of exhilaration rushed through her chest. Her whole body felt as if a molten rod had been impaled onto it, and indeed, the big, throbbing cock seemed like some invading monster when compared to her petite self. In this position, it felt like her feet was trapped, unable to move or do anything without damaging herself on his hardness.

Drops of sweat fell on her back, causing small, needle-like sensations of cold on her steaming skin. Perhaps sensing she'd hesitated for a bit too long, he began to kiss lightly up and down her nape. Shivering from the sensations, she held out a hand for him to hold and squeeze, even as she clenched her muscles and ordered her crotch to rise.

She groaned, as his slick member slid out, exposing it partially, before she sank down again, sending another brief jolt through her. She continued in this way, quickening with every squat, her artificial nectar thickening and pouring in a steady stream. Shlick, shlock, the sounds of their mating echoed, through the room, joined by their pants and groans.

Soon she fell into a steady rhythm, her twat bouncing up and down, each descent catching his balls with a loud smack. He timed his thrusts upward, the small impact making her bounce back up, making her seem to fly in the air for but a brief second. The mattress creaked and groaned beneath them, while her fluids continued to leak, uncontrollable, her haywire system a natural occurence when the conditions were met. And the conditions were being met-she was hot, stomach filled with her husband's burning rod, his heat permeating her body, his cock ravaging her humble hole like an invading worm, relentless, vicious, stealing her breath and making her squeak like a little mouse with every thrust.

In this position, she could do little but guide herself on him-he on the other hand was free to play with her small body as much as he wanted. Her body, devoid of anything plump and curved, all harsh angles and flat planes, was a playground for his appetite. He nibbled, he licked, he teased, his coarse palms teasing exquisite pleasure from her very core. His fingers went down-tweaking her erect clit-and there her consciousness exploded, as if a sun had been lit inside her mind. She whined like a beleaguered pig, but it wasn't yet over.

She felt her husband's muscles tense, could feel the imminent climax coming like a cloud over the horizon. His cock, so deep inside her, paused for a fraction of a second, twitching; and then she felt it, strong jets of white-hot seed pushing deeper into her tiny womb, coating it to overflowing. His hands had tightened around her body, and she felt pinned there, like a piece of wet rag impaled on his raging member, each spurt seeming to stain every corner of her insides in his virile spunk. Her whines became breathless gasps as she laid against his hard frame, and when she tilted her head his stubbled chin grazed past her cheek as his mouth greedily sucked on hers, his large tongue utterly dominating hers, sending a steady stream of saliva from him to her.

Her body was not primed to carry another baby just yet; Aniya was still young, and the Dark Hero had many enemies, like that evil sorcerer Ainz Ooal Gown. And yet she still felt satisfied as if he had thoroughly fertilized her, as she rubbed her hands over her white, smooth belly to map out the baby batter he'd deposited beneath the surface of her skin. Maybe one day, when peace had been achieved, when the Dragon Queen and her new consort would unite all free peoples against the tyranny of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Until that day, she was content with her small family, and these short bursts of passion between her and Momon.

...Well, "short" was one way of putting it. As she thought that, her husband had begun to move, his still-hard cock already primed for another round. Oh well, the night was still young.

* * *

 **Hello guys, this is Jon, apologizing to you folks anxiously waiting on this story! The short version is that a number of fellas wanted to commission me to write something for them, and I quite enthusiastically complied! Unfortunately some things fell through, which left a pretty bad taste in my mouth. But a couple of folks came through, good on them, and I can finally show their commissioned works here for all to see!**

 **A big thanks to the anonymous fella who commissioned this story. This is actually a "future" story for this particular fanfiction, and as I said, it's supposed to jump a lot in the timeline.**

 **If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! I've got my commission system all set up and I'm anxious to hear from anyone wanting their own piece of personalized smut. Please PM me here, on this account or on "RHoldhous" over at archiveofourown for more details.**


End file.
